Dust : Life Starts Now
by EquinoxEP
Summary: From Dust we come to Dust we return. But only until, it's truly our time. An epilogue of the game and a bit romancey for our hero (just roll with it, you'll see when you read it) as we follow their most thrilling adventure yet, life after the war and settling down.
1. Prologue

So guys, what's up? My first story. So, I've been playing a great game on xbox lately called Dust: an Elysian Tale and felt it necessary to voice my ship. So this is a sort of epilogue to the story, and I won't reveal my ship just yet… you'll have to wait and read ;).

Prologue

"Dust?!" Ginger exclaimed.

"Dust!" More assuredly exclaimed Fidget as she raced off in chase of the sword and the presence that seemed to follow it.

"Wait, Fidget! I don't want to have to tell everyone about Dust… by myself…"Ginger shouted fading into a softer, almost whimper of a voice. "Well…" she said with tears in her eyes, "looks like it's all me then…"

"Wha- What do you mean Dust is dead?!" Avgustin stuttered from amongst the crowd of Aurora Village's citizens.

"I, well I mean just that, he's dead… I saw it happen. But it wasn't in vain, we won the war, but I guess I'm still coping with the cost." Ginger replied frankly.

"As I'm sure we all are Ginger," responded Mayor Bram putting his hand on her shoulder, "I'll see to it that word of his sacrifice gets out to everyone." He told her reassuringly. " Does anyone know who might need or want to know?"

Avgustin sighed and spoke up " I know a couple but the rest are probably more Ginger's deal, I'll go get word to 'em… and Ginger, I'm sorry about Dust. But, keep your chin up kid, he wouldn't want ya sad now would he?" He said rustling her hair as he walked away toward the village's gate.

"Don't worry mayor, I'll coordinate for letters to be sent out…" Ginger said with a rather solemn tone to her voice.

After everyone had given their condolences to Ginger she went back to her house and wrote letters to everyone Dust had helped ,or moved, or set straight. Then, the following morning handed them on to Mayor Bram. "I'll make sure they're delivered, Ginger, I'm sorry…" he said hoping to ease Ginger up, as she had a rather scared look about her.

"It's okay Mayor, I'm just, nervous about everyone who's getting a letter, I mean, I hope I phrased it right." She replied nervously.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Ginger, now I'll be on my way" He said with a smile and walked off into town.

"Oneida we have mail!" Geehan said cheerfully handing his wife the letter as he sat down for breakfast.

"Well, let's see who wrote then…" the older woman said tearing open the letter. She read the letter while taking Geehan's breakfast to him, but suddenly dropped the plate, with it shattering on the ground.

"What the hell Oneida?!" He exclaimed looking up to see his wife holding the letter with a shocked expression on her face.

"It's Dust…"

"Mama, Mama! We have mail!" Bopo exclaimed swiftly giving his mother, who was sitting and watching her other children play in the water, the envelope. "Who's it from?! Did Dust send it?!"

She tore the envelope and removed the letter beginning to read it, "hold on Bopo, I'll tell you when I'm done rea-" Mamop suddenly stoped. "Kids pack up, there's something we need to tell the village."

"Dammit, I know I saw that sword fly in here somewhere!" Fidget exclaimed surrounded by the thick brush of a forest. " Freakin' Arah always making my life difficult, buuuut nobody ever thinks of Fidget's needs- wait what's that?" the nim-bat asked herself as a faint blue glow caught her eye in the distance. "Aaaarah… Duuust, is that you?" She said creeping toward the glow.

Ginger arrived back to her house to find a letter in her mailbox. She opened it inside and sat down to read it. "Damn," she thought, "he must've had a hell of an effect on these folks from archer's pass this girl poured her heart out in this and I don't even know her… and what's this." Ginger thought seeing ink blots caused by what seemed to be tears near the bottom of the letter.


	2. Chapter 1 From Dust We Are Born

Chapter 1 From Dust We Are Born

So this is Dust right? So I'm sure all of you have been wondering well, where the hell is he? You're just eluding to him you asshole. Well here, the return of the hero. And if the life threads rambling sounds familiar I took inspiration from the Charlie Chaplain movie, The Great Dictator so if you want to watch it here's a link to the speech. watch?v=6FMNFvKEy4c So I feel like that's what the life thread would sound like. And on another not I feel like a good soundtrack makes everything better so enjoy this amazing piece of music whilst you read ;P. watch?v=FDYIdBZUl2Y&amp;list=PL533A6BDF888E671F

"Hunh! Where am I?!" Dust shouted as he stared around him into a room which seemed to only expand into darkness with every turn of the head.

A voice seemed to echo "I know those eyes…"

"Ginger?! Is that you?" Dust called hoping for a response only to be met with another echo.

"I just gotta be strong now…"

"Bopo! Bopo is that you?! I'm sorry Bopo!" He cried out again in vain.

Yet another voice echoed "You are Dust!"

"Fidget, Fidget are you here?!" He shouted, dropping to his knees, only to be immediately met with a kind, strong voice.

"There is good in this world you know? There is a free beautiful way of life where the rich, beautiful Earth can provide for all. Yet greed, hate, and malice have taken root and poisoned this life. Now more than ever, in the wake of madness we need purity, the natural good in all life. From dust we come, humble beginnings for such good, no? We need more than ever a great good, one to drive out darkness." At these words a light, almost as if a door opening appeared.

"What does all of this mean?! Why am I here?!"

"So many questions. Just know that it is not the time, your time has not come. Just know that you are good, you… are hope. So go, and spread this, for great goods, have humble beginnings, Dust."

"No! Wait! What do you mean, I am hope?! What am I supposed to do?!" He shouted as he felt himself race toward the light.

Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." The voice responded as Dust was swept away into the light.

Dust awoke with a loud gasp, greedily consuming air with each panicked breath, "Wha- where am I?!Why am I-"

"Ah Dust, I see you're awake." Arah said in his usual, mystic voice.

"Arah! What happened?! I remember the general, then fidget, and then I- I should be- why am I here?!" Dust shouted, disoriented at the events he had just recalled.

"Well it appears that the life thread has come to the conclusion that it was not your time, given you a second chance of sorts." Arah replied calmly.

"I, I don't understand… why? Why me?" Dust asked having calmed down.

"That's not for me to know Dust, perhaps a display of gratitude for purging the evil ravaging the world, or maybe unfinished business for a pure soul. Who's to say? The life thread is a mysterious force, just be thankful I suppose." Arah responded.

"Well," Dust stated standing up in the small clearing he had awoke in, "shall we be on our way? I'm sure there are people who would find it, convenient, to know I'm not dead." Dust stated on his usual sarcastic, soft voice.

"Certainly Dust." Arah said as he flew into Dusts hand.

The two took off into the woods surrounding them, "So, what do you think happened to Ginger and Fidget, Arah?" Dust asked.

"I can't say I know master, I would assume they are fine." Arah responded uncertainly.

"I hope you're right Arah I hope you're- MPMPH!" Dust fell backwards as he was suddenly interjected by a bright orange objet flying into his face. "What the- Fidget!"

"Hey watch it buddy- wait… DUST! Ooooohhh, I'm so happy to see you! I'm never gonna let you take a lava bath again, heck you're not even getting near hot tubs while I'm around!" Fidget squealed in her usual disorderly fashion.

"Hehehe… I've missed you too Fidget." Dust replied calmly.

"Everyone thinks you're dead, heck I thought you were, and then Arah flew by like WOOSH, so I chased him and left… Ginger… just standing there. Hehe oops… she still thinks you're uh… sorry about that." Fidget said with a sudden clarity on the situation.

"Goodness Fidget… well," Dust said with a smile creeping onto his face, "shall we go surprise her then?"


	3. Chapter 2: Seeing Ghosts

**Chapter 2: Seeing Ghosts **

**Soundtrack for this Chapter: Panic! At The Disco: This is Gospel**

Ginger awoke early in the morning to panicked breaths. "What the hell did I just dream about?" She asked holding her head. She looked out the window to see the sun peeking over the horizon. "Well I suppose, I can get my work done early today, at least I have that…" she thought sadly, the thoughts of the past three days still fresh in her head. She let out a heavy sigh as she picked up her empty water jug and shut the rugged wooden door behind her and went on her way to the well.

At the well she was met by Avgustin wearing his usually happy expression but in a surprisingly calm voice said, "Hey Ginger, what's got you up so early? Usually it's just me and the shopkeeper until about an hour after sunup."

"Well you never struck me as the early riser either, Avgustin. But I crazy dream last night, it woke me up pretty early." Ginger said trying her best to smile and sound pleasant.

"About what?" Avgustin inquired.

Ginger shrugged and said, "That's the weird part, I can't remember. I just know it made me feel, uneasy. Not particularly scared, just, like something big was about to happen."

Avgustin just smiled widely and said, "Maybe it was a vision from the future."

"Haha, don't tease me. It was just, weird ya know? But, I'd better be on my way." Ginger said heaving her water jar up from the cobblestone road.

"Need any help with that?" Avgustin asked, rather concerned.

"Nah, been doing it on my own since I came here, besides my place isn't too far from here." The girl kindly responded as she strolled off, Avgustin giving a quick wave before returning to his work. Upon returning home Ginger noticed something on her porch, a hat. "What, this is- no, it can't be his. I saw it get burned along with him. God, I'm just, I need to sit down." She said as she entered the hose and sat down to another surprise at her table, a plate of eggs with toast next to it. "What the hell- did I make this or, I don't remember… Whatever I'm hungry anyway I must've just made it and forgot about it." Ginger said trying to rationalize what had just occurred. Just then the window flew open and Ginger noticed the hat was no longer where she had left it on the table. She turned to notice a figure standing, silhouetted by the light from the light, and let out a scream muffled by the toast in her mouth.

"Hahahaha, glad to see you too, sis" Dust managed to get out in breaths between laughs.

"What?" Ginger let out, "But…" She whimpered. "Dust? I thought- but you, you're here. It's really you?" Ginger said with tears streaming down her face.

"In the flesh, and at your service." Dust responded only to be met by Ginger crashing into him, and hugging him.

"Don't you ever do that to me ever again! I'm not sure I could take it again…" She wimpered through the tears still streaming down her face.

Dust responded by wrapping his arms around her back and saying, "Well I'll try to not get myself killed a third time sis."

said"

"Trust me, I'm just as confused as you are." Ginger interrupted wiping the tears from her face as she looked up and smiled at her brother. "You've got some explaining to do." She said playfully.

"And there was a voice I recall… Strong and kind…" Dust explained as the three of them now sat at the small, rugged table in the kitchen. "But I can't quite recall what he said except, he told me, that I was hope. Then, there was just, light, and I woke up to Arah's greetings and ran into Fidget on the way here."

"Yeeeeaaahh, sorry about kinda, leaving you there by yourself." The nim bat added from atop Dusts hat.  
"Well, I'm just happy to have you back, Dust." Ginger responded.

"Yeah man, it just wasn't quite the same without you." Avgustin agreed

"Heh thanks guys, so what happened while I was… gone?" Dust inquired.

"Yeah the townsfolk are gonna want to know you're alive, and I got a letter from some folks living in Archer's pass. They seemed to have a rather hard time coping with it. Maybe you should go pay them a visit, you know, let em' know you aren't dead."

"CRAP! I completely forgot! Hailey!" Dust yelled Slapping his palm to his forehead.

"Hailey?" Chimed Ginger with a smirk on her face.

"Yup the blacksmith up there, and she toooooootally likes him, she gave him all the signs trust me!" interjected Fidget.

"Dammit Fidget, for the last time I think you're blowing it out of propor-"

"Oh in that case maybe I shouldn't keep you here with formalities." Ginger interrupted with a giggle. "I'll let the town people know, don't you worry about that." She teased swaying off out the small wooden doorframe leading outside.

"Don't pay that any mind," Avgustin interjected, pulling dust away from a half irritated half amused transfixion on the door, "it's great to have ya back buddy, we need someone like you around here." He said as he patted Dust on his shoulder and followed suit on through the door, a serene smile on his face as he did so.

"Well fidget, since you seem to have gotten us into this… situation, it seems only fitting that we go to see Hailey." He spoke as the nimbat placed herself to rest on his shoulder.

"Well it's about damn time, ya big dummie;" She teased, " I was beginning to think you were scared or something."

"Like you were, back in the forest." Arrah remarked with a slight bite in his tone.

"HEY! I wasn't scared! Just… frantic, looking for you guys." Fidget exploded, shrinking back down into a nervous ball as the sentence progressed.

"Now now you two, stop fighting. We need to get going." Dust chuckled.

"Come on Hailey it's been two days, you need to come out and eat something." Sammy pleaded, his right cheek pressed worriedly against the dark wooden door at the end of their small hallway, only to be met with a breathy sob, a barely coherent, "No Sammy, leave me be."

At this Sammy sunk down sliding along the door and curled up on the floor, and almost with a broken sense of worth muttered, "Come on… Hailey please, don't do this." He broke with a sob. " I'm sorry Dad, I couldn't do it, I couldn't protect her."

**Holy Hell, it's been a long time! Well hey guys and gals how've you been. Sorry about the whole six month gap between chapters school has killed me. But good news, maybe, depending on your opinion of me, I'm back and am going to be starting up some new stuff. My plans for the future include a lengthy RWBY fic, which I'm pretty excited about and may well be starting up alongside this one which I also have big plans for(muahahahaha), some Destiny stuff… yeah I know just roll with it I think it'll be cool, and a SAO story, and to tell the truth they'll all be pretty lengthy, even without the six month breaks. But even so I'm only human so release dates may vary but the RWBY one should start up with the next chapter of this, with SAO and Destiny to follow.**


	4. Chapter 3: Archer's Pass

Chapter 4 The Blacksmith on The Mountain

"Well, this is nice…" fidget said whilst floating by the fox who was climbing up the wooden panels leading to the top of archers pass, "the journey I mean, not having to deal with all of those monsters anymore." The nimbat awkwardly smiled.

"Yep." Dust replied frankly and carried on up some vines.

"Are you mad about what happened earlier?" Fidget asked shrinking back slightly.

"No, not mad… irritated is probably a better word. You just need to think before you speak more ofte- hngh!" he was cut off by a vine slipping away into the freefall which sat beneath him, sinking into the bottom of the pass, but quickly carried on, "-often. I know I've kinda been a wreck in the past, but please, don't talk about my emotions without my input in the future. HUP" he heaved as he finished the shortcut up to the shop pulling himself onto the dirt path in front of the shop, which had the door closed and a sign reading " Closed until further notice" hung on it.

"What's this?" Dust asked only half expecting a response as he knocked on the wooden door, which after a moment swung open.

"Who is it-" a voice broke from below as Dust looked down as Sammy stood there with wide eyes, the promptly tried to slam the door in his face. Dust, however, stopped his attempt by forcing his arm into the doorway.

"Sammy come on, man, I know you don't like me. Granted I don't know why- BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT- I need to come in." He pleaded.

"NO! You're dead! Besides, even if you are real, do you even know what you did to Hailey?! I-" His voice broke from it's aggression into the stark contrast of utter vulnerability, "I'm supposed to protect her, and because of you, I couldn't." Tears forming in his eyes, his grip on the door loosened allowing Dust entrance to the house.

Dust dropped to one knee and soothed, " Thank you Sammy, it's hard I know, having to be the man of the house. I know someone very much like you. He lost his father and had the burdens of life thrust upon him. But you just have to be strong." He said taking the young boy into a hug.

" I- I'm sorry Dust. It's just that… You see a while back there was a guy, a lot like you, that my sister was with." Sammy explained breaking from the hug. "They were happy, real happy, but he was a moonblood sympathizer and when Gaius came around, well… you do the math. After that she just, shut down. It was like she just wanted… like to die and just have it be over with or something. She got over it… eventually… And when you came around, you well, you reminded her a lot of him, and me as well. That's why I didn't like you. I didn't want you to hurt her."

"Tis love that both binds us and kills us, creates life yet destroys it, lifts us yet consumes us. You are a fine young man Sammy, but you cannot protect against fate. No one can." Arrah interjected.

Dust looked down at Sammy and smiled, "Thank you, Sammy, this means a lot. Now if you don't mind, can I see Ginger?"

Sammy siffled and replied, " Yeah, I think that would be good, maybe you can get her out of her room. She's been in there since word of you came. Down the hall, last door."

Dust smiled again, "Thank you." He said as he got up and strode down the hall. He gave a knock on the dark wooden door only to be met with a sharp "For the last time Sammy, I just want to be left alone!"

"Maaaaaaybe we should come back another time…" Fidget trailed off nervously.

"No Fidget, we can't simply avoid this problem" Dust replied drawing in a deep breath, he gave a second knock. This was met with a moment of deafening silence only for them to be brought back to reality by the violent swing of the door opening in their faces.

Bum bum bummmmmmmm. Hey guys and gals. How ya doing? I told you I wouldn't be too long. So anyway, I'm dying to see what you guys are thinking, so drop me a review, any feedback is good feedback as long as it's constructive J . But yeah the RWBY one is dropping alongside this and I'm pretty excited about it, and have big plans for both that and this. So if you like this then you can always go check that out if you please. Good night and thank you for reading,

Signing off,

Equinox


	5. Chapter 4: Second Chances

This chapter's song: If It Means a lot To You- A Day to Remember

The heavy, dark, oak door swung open, narrowly missing Dust's face, as reality snapped back into effect from the lull it had fallen into. "DAMMIT MATTI, I SAI-" Hailey suddenly stopped as it seemed her own personal reality had just imploded. "Wait… you, you're dead." Hailey stammered tears welling up in her eyes as she stood in her doorway.

"Was dead." Dust corrected taking Hailey into his arms. "But I was fortunate enough to get a second chance." He stoically continued as he comforted Hailey.

Hailey pulled back slightly so to see Dust's face, and ran her fingertips across his cheek. "It really is you…" she trailed off still in disbelief, "but how?"

"Now come on Hailey," Dust lightened up, a smile finally crossing his lips, "I wouldn't die, it's not in my job description." He chuckled to himself.

"I… I don't know what to say…" the blacksmith stammered on.

"JUST KISS ALREADY, DAMMIT!" Fidget yelled popping out from Dust's pocket only to be quickly pushed back in by dust.

"Fidget…" Dust said with a slight air of irritation crossing his voice and a light blush crossing his face momentarily.

"Oh and hello to you too Fidget." Hailey chuckled, seemingly assimilating to the situation at hand.

"Heeeey." Fidget teasingly responded a sharp smirk pointed at Dust.

Hailey broke from the embrace and got back to her feet along with Dust. The tone seemed to change as a seemingly new light filled the room. The life that had gone from the shop seemed to be returning as she beckoned the question, "So what do you mean second chance?"

"OH um, well you see…" Dust stumbled across his words as thoughts raced through his mind, 'Out of all the questions I prepared answers to, how the hell was this not one of them?!' finally settling on the answer of, "Well hehe, it's kinda hard to explain. Truthfully I'm still confused as to what exactly happened here." 'Dammit Dust seriously, THAT'S what you're going with?!" a final thought raced into his mind only to be interjected upon shortly thereafter.

Hailey rose her hand to her face and laughed as the young hero, usually so stoic, stumble and trip over his own words. "I guess that's about what I expected." She managed to push in as she remained standing on the dirt floor of the narrow hall chuckling.

"Well I'm not quite sure if I can answer them, but you must have no end of questions." Dust fished toward Hailey, hoping to somehow redeem himself.

Hailey settled down a bit and responded, the old breath of joy once again flowing from her lips, "Actually no, as surprising as it may seem. You're alive, Dust, and that's all I need to know right now. But I shouldn't keep you for too long, I'm sure there are other matters a walking dead man has to face, so I won't keep you. But I do expect regular visits." She spoke with the familiar smile that seemed too long missing from her face, as she leaned in and gave Dust, to his surprise, a teasing peck on the cheek.

"Alright then, let me know if you need anything Hailey." Dust spoke, back to his normal demeanor as he began to stride off out the door patting Matti on the head as he left the house and disappeared off the cliff.

Matti wandered up to Hailey, "So how're ya feeling sis?" He asked searching for reassurance.

Hailey let out a deep breath and looked on out the door with a long missing hope in her eyes, "Good Matti, better than I have in a long time."

Well, I suppose this is overdue now isn't it. Well first things first I've fixed some of my typos from earlier chapters and truthfully IDK what I was thinking, I write late at night. I was tired and hope you forgive me on that ground. Anyway, how've you guys been?! I love hearing from you guys so responses, reviews, and PM's are always welcome in my neck of the woods, and I'm always looking to refine my writings so any constructive criticism is as well. And if I may put this out there I have a RWBY (RIP Monty Oum, wherever you are I hope you're smiling at us)fic out and going that I'm excited to hear your input on as you've all already helped me improve so much.


End file.
